lady peace
by sarsaparillia
Summary: Light her up and let her go. — Sasuke/Sakura.


**disclaimer**: disclaimed.  
><strong>dedication<strong>: les & sonya.  
><strong>notes<strong>: for **sasusaku_month** over on LJ. prompt was _warmth_ under _post-canon_.  
><strong>notes2<strong>: shameless fluff. shameless, shameless fluff. NOT EVEN ANGST!

**title**: lady peace  
><strong>summary<strong>: Light her up and let her go. — Sasuke/Sakura.

—

.

.

.

.

.

Snow fell softly that day.

It was late November. Second snowfall, but the first to have any lasting damage. The snow stuck around Sakura's shoes, slushy and wet. She could feel the melting slush soaking through her soles, and she winced. It was cold.

Her breath came out solid. Sakura tipped her head up, and stared at the darkening sky.

She ought to get home, soon.

If she didn't, they would probably have a bunch of panic attacks and then send a miniature army of people out to look for her—or maybe just Sasuke. He usually found her fastest.

(Even though it wasn't like she was in any sort of trouble. _Really_.)

Well, that was Sasuke, for you.

Sakura smiled a little to herself. She tucked her scarf closer around her face to ward off the day's chill, her fingers nimble despite the cold. She paid little attention to the world around her.

"Tch. There you are."

Sakura's head shot up. She was already smiling. "Hello to you, too."

Sasuke stood in front of her, dressed in black and red and carrying an umbrella. On anyone else, it would have looked ridiculous—like they were trying too hard. But on Sasuke… well, it was _Sasuke_.

"Hn."

"Aww," Sakura said. "Did you come to walk me home?"

It might have been the cold, but Sasuke flushed pink and held the umbrella over her head without a word. She dipped her head in acknowledgement and restrained herself from teasing him.

A sort of silence fell, but it was the comfortable silence of two people who didn't need to speak to communicate. Sakura could feel his eyes on her face, but he said nothing so she said nothing and they slushed their way home.

The Uchiha Compound was perfectly still.

There were still fresh tracks in the snow. Sakura giggled softly. "Oh, you _did_ come to walk me home."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He did not protest her statement. That was good.

Sakura slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and tugged him towards the building that they called home. Sasuke chuckled softly.

"So impatient, Sakura," he said.

"I'm _cold_," she huffed in reply.

Sasuke unlocked the front door. They stepped inside in perfect unison, right foot in front of the leth. The blast of warmth hit Sakura in the face, and she sighed her pleasure. She shed her scarf and the thick outer jacket, habitually hanging them on the drying rack.

She turned to find Sasuke watching her, a funny little quirk twitching at his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"You."

"How am I funny?"

"You just are," he said.

Sakura wasn't sure if she ought to be flattered or offended.

It was definitely leaning towards offended. Sakura feigned a pout with her eyebrows pulling down over her eyes.

She thought he almost laughed.

The kitchen was warmer even than the front hall, and Sakura dropped into a chair at the table with a sigh. She closed her eyes. It was lovely, like this—having a home and somewhere to be. Having something like this. It had taken time and demon-killing to get to this point; long nights and blood on both their hands and so many sad things that had gone on endlessly.

But it had been worth.

So worth it.

Sakura opened her eyes to find Sasuke staring closely at her.

He'd been doing that a lot, recently.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said.

But she knew it was a lie.

"Sasuke-kun. You're doing that over-thinking thing again," Sakura said.

He scoffed.

(But he didn't deny it. Sakura was seized by the violent urge to bash his head into a wall. Had he really learned _nothing_?)

She pushed herself out of the chair, and looked up at him. She took his face into her hands. "I love you," she said.

"Sakura."

"No, Sasuke-kun, _listen_. I love you. I know you have your angst thing or whatever it is, but we've worked through so much to get to here. Can't we just be happy?"

His voice was very, very soft. "How can you be happy?"

Sakura smiled. "Happiness is different for every person."

"That wasn't the question, Sakura."

"Happiness for me is being with you, Sasuke-kun. Happiness for me? It's being with you."

He wrapped his arms around her, face hidden in her throat. Sakura held him there, swaying in the middle of the floor. She thought that this must be what peace felt like.

Sakura would smile forever.

—

.

.

.

.

.

_fin_.  
><strong>notes2<strong>: FINALLY. this took forever. i'm off to watch DHpt.2 again. more tears.  
><strong>notes3<strong>: please do not favourite without leaving a review. :)


End file.
